Supplie moi
by littlesatan
Summary: Un premier Lemon concernant les RiverGron. Assez soft :)


**Voilà un petit Lemon rien que pour vous, je l'ai fait assez soft pour un premier Lemon :)**

**Bonne lecture mes courgettes!**

* * *

Naya et Dianna venaient de tourner la fameuse scène dans le lit, au moment du mariage de Shue et Emma qui au final n'a pas lieu. Elles se dirigeaient vers leurs loges respectives quand Naya senti quelqu'un derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit Di' lui offrir un magnifique sourire.

-**Me dit pas que tu as encore oublié ou était ta loge Di'…**

-**Non, et je te rappelle que ça n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois !** Fit Dianna d'un ton coupable avec toujours cependant le sourire collé à ses lèvres.

-**Quatre, c'est arrivé quatre fois… Donc heu..que puis-je pour toi ?** Demanda Naya plus que perdu en voyant le regard mutin de sa collègue.

POV Di' :

Elle me fait tellement craquer. Quand Ryan Murphy nous a dit que nous avions une scène comme celle-ci toutes les deux, j'ai failli fondre. Ça fait trop longtemps que j'ai envie d'elle, trop longtemps que je me retiens.

Je me rapproche d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit obligée de rentrer complètement dans sa loge et je referme la porte. Je vois à son regard qu'elle ne comprend pas, pourvue qu'elle ne me repousse pas, j'en serais anéantie. Je continue de m'approcher, tout doucement. Je profite de cet instant, je ne veux pas tout gâcher en allant trop vite. De part ce que j'ai entendu, je sais que c'est généralement Naya qui tient les rennes, mais ça va changer. Je veux l'entendre crier mon nom, je veux entendre ses gémissements dans toute la loge, je veux la faire jouir jusqu'à l'épuiser. J'avance encore un peu plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit « coincée » contre le mur. Je ne peux refouler le sourire qui s'est installé sur mon visage, elle est si désirable en cet instant. Désormais son regard est presque suppliant, elle a compris ce qui va se passer, mais je veux qu'elle me le demande d'elle-même, ce qu'elle ne met pas longtemps à faire d'ailleurs.

-**Di'…** Murmura-t-elle.

Je colle mon corps contre le sien, je peux maintenant sentir son cœur battre si fort que cela me fait raté un battement. Elle laisse échapper un petit gémissement de soulagement lorsque j'approche mes lèvres des siennes. J'attends, oui, je veux qu'elle me supplie, je veux qu'elle s'abandonne entièrement à moi. Ses yeux passent sur mes lèvres et elle se mord les siennes, cette image restera gravée à vie dans ma mémoire, à cet instant elle est tellement sexy !

-**Embrasse moi**, dit-elle d'une voix rauque, trahissant son désir grandissant, **s'il te plait, embrasse moi.**

S'en est trop, je plaque mes lèvres contre les siennes en un baisé délicieux et sucré. Ses lèvres ont un goût de paradis, il me tarde de goûter à chaque parcelles de sont petit corps si parfait qui m'a tant fait rêver durant ces dernières années. Je sens ses mains passer sous mon haut, ses doigts m'électrisent. Elle va me rendre folle, je dois reprendre le contrôle. Je la fait basculer sur l'énorme lit rond de sa loge en continuant notre baiser. Je passe ma langue sur ses lèvres et elle me laisse faire, elle entre-ouvre même ses lèvres pour me laisser passer et enfin entrer en contact avec sa langue. Ce baiser lui fait à nouveau lâcher un soupir de plaisir rejoint pas le mien.

Je commence à descendre, à embrasser son cou. Je la marque, je veux que tout le monde sache qu'elle est mienne. Elle gémit, elle semble assez sensible en cet endroit. Elle plaque ses mains sur ma nuque, je pose ma main droite sur son ventre parfait, en dessous de son T-shirt. Sa peau est si douce. Je lui retire son haut, je reste figée par sa beauté. Je recèle mes lèvres aux siennes en un baisé plus bestial que les premiers tout en prenant un de ses seins par-dessus le petit bout de tissu qui les recouvre.

Je ne sais pas ce qui ce passe à ce moment là dans sa tête, mais elle nous retourne violemment, afin d'être sur moi cette fois-ci. Elle en profite pour me débarrasser de mon haut et commence à embrasser ma poitrine par-dessus mon soutien-gorge, mon dieu quelle sensation exquise, je me sens défaillir, je dois reprendre le contrôle tout de suite !

Je la retourne et lui arrache son soutien-gorge et m'empresse de goûter ses tétons déjà durcis par le désir. Elle gémit de plus en plus, sa respiration s'accélère. Je mets mes jambes entre les siennes et mon genoux entre en contact avec son intimité bien qu'encore dissimulée sous son pantalon. Elle se cambre tout à coup.

-**Di'...**

Je ne réponds pas, je veux plus, je veux l'entendre, elle doit le dire. Je quitte avec un peu de frustration sa poitrine qui m'a tant fait fantasmer pour lui retirer son pantalon lentement. Il ne reste désormais plus qu'un minuscule bout de tissu pour vêtement sur elle, qu'elle image délectable.

J'embrasse chaque centimètre de peau en direction de son bas-ventre, seulement, je m'arrête. Je descends le long de ses superbes jambes de déesse. Je dépose plein de baisés le long de l'intérieur ses cuisses. Elle sursaute par moment, j'adore ça. Je retire le dernier bout de tissu. Je continue mes baisés en évitant bien sa zone de plaisir.

-**Dianna… Je t'en supplie…** M'implore-t-elle.

J'ai gagné.

* * *

**Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Frustrée non? ^^**

** J'aimerais beaucoup avoir vos avis alors laissez moi une petite Review ;)**


End file.
